closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Rede Globo Station ID's (Brazil)
Background: Rede Globo (Portuguese: ˈɡlobu, Globe Network), or simply Globo, is a Brazilian free-to-air television network, launched by media proprietor Roberto Marinho on 26 April 1965. It is owned by media conglomerate Grupo Globo, being by far the largest of its holdings. Globo is the largest commercial TV network in South America and the second-largest commercial TV network in annual revenue worldwide just behind the American ABC Television Network and the largest producer of telenovelas.Globo is headquartered in the Jardim Botânico neighborhood of Rio de Janeiro, where its news division is based. The network's main production studios are located at a complex dubbed Estúdios Globo, located in Jacarepaguá. It is composed of 122 owned and affiliate television stations throughout Brazil plus its own international networks, Globo TV International and TV Globo Portugal. In 2007, Globo moved its analog operations to high-definition television production for digital broadcasting. Rede Globo is one of the largest media companies in the world, and produces around 2,400 hours of entertainment and 3,000 hours of journalism per year in Brazil. Through its network, the broadcaster covers 98.6% of Brazil's territory. Recognized for its production quality, the company has already been presented with 14 international Emmys. The international operations of Globo include seven pay-per-view television channels and a production and distribution division that distributes Brazilian sports and entertainment content to more than 190 countries around the world.In Brazil, Globo TV presently reaches 99.5% of potential viewers, practically the entire Brazilian population, with 122 broadcasting stations that deliver programming to more than 183 million Brazilians. The network has been responsible for the 20 most-watched TV programs broadcast on Brazilian television, including Avenida Brasil, a 2012 record-breaking telenovela that reached 50 million viewers and was sold to 130 countries. 1st Logo (1965-1966) Logo: We see the Rede Globo logo tucked into the right corner of the screen. There are black rays "shooting out" from the logo. "TV GLOBO CANAL 4" is seen to the left. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A tense string theme with an announcer who says, "Canal 4 cada vez mais perto de você" (Channel 4, getting closer to you). Availability: Long extinct. The only videos on YouTube are remakes. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. Seeing a logo like this in 1965 would prove unsettling for many, but it is far from nightmare fuel. 2nd Logo (1966-1969) Logo: We see an arrow move to the left on the screen. This arrow eventually forms into a giant 4, which has a space inside where the lines in the 4 "connect". The Globe is inside of this square. The camera zooms in on the Globe. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The arrow transforming, and the zoom-in. Very choppy animation, but this was common at the time. Music/Sounds: A drum fanfare, followed by a Brazilian announcer saying "No ar, mais um campeao de audiencia Brasil no seu Canal 4" ("On air, another audience champion is on your Channel 4."), followed by an ascending UFO sound. Availability: Long extinct. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. The music, announcer, fast zoom-in, and UFO sounds can be disturbing to some. Things are only getting worse with the next logo, however... 3rd Logo (1969-1975) Logo: On a black background, we see some lips with a sunburst card over it's downwards border. The lips then zoom out and a speech bubble appears, saying "NOTICIA". The sunburst card then dissappears and then we see the upper lip say "AMOR". Then we see a woman, which looks to the left. A text saying "EMOCAO" appears on the left side of the screen, but in a vertical way. The text now turns intol "ALEGRIA". We see a star zooming right at us, and finally we see the Globe finally appear morphing from the stars, staying a few quite seconds until two stars with the words "O QUE E BOM ESTÁ NA GLOBO" ("WHAT'S GOOD IS ON GLOBO".), forming one by one by the singers, while squashing. The globe then dissapears and the text and the stars zooms out to us. FX/SFX: The appearances of the sequences not mentioned and the globe, along with the words and stars around it. Cheesy Factor: The animation, remniscent of the Hanna-Barbera cartoons. even if expected for the time and place. The quality seems too weird and the only clip remaining in high quality is a cutted version of it. Also, the font used in the texts seems pretty tacky. Music/Sounds: A small violin ditty, then a group of singers singing the words surrounding the Globe (See Logo) as they appear, along with a big band theme. Availability: Extinct. Seen on programs from the time, but there's no way that those would be available. In fact, there's no high-quality version of this on YouTube, except for one, which is brief and cutted out. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. This has scared quite a numerous amount of poor Brazilians, with the chorus sounding "ghostly" (Although this might be due to film deterioration) and the animation being as choppy and imposing as it is. NOTE: THE LOGO BELOW IS OFFICIALLY NOT A LOGO. Logo(?): At the very end of whatever ID is playing, we see the Rede Globo logo., with "APRESENTA" under it. The logo is fit to whatever time period it is in. Variant: Sometimes, "Apresenta" doesn't appear: it's just the logo. FX/SFX: The logomark on whatever is happening behind it. Music/Sounds: The opening theme to the show. Availability: Actually common. Shows up on programs of the era; for example, older episodes ofGlobo Repórter and Fantástico. These still manage to rerun from time to time on Rede Globo. Scare Factor: None to minimal, depending on the opening theme. 4th Logo (1976-1981) Nicknames: "S.W.A.T." (1976-1977), "Bubbles" (1977-1980), "Ocean" (1978) Logo: You will find out with this logo and the succeeding idents that Rede Globo liked to use many variants for the same logo. * The 1976 variant was made of many blue circles arranging in different formations, with "REDE GLOBO" in a more stylized Avant Garde Gothic font appearing as well. This would conclude with the finished product, consisting of both the text and the blue globe. The logo was created by Hans Donner, an Austrian who wanted to renew the brand of Rede Globo. It represents the earth being a television, with a TV tube cutout in the center with another circle inside of that. * The 1977 variant has bubble-like silver balls (which would become iconic throughout the next decade). They would float around. A bubble in the center would be segmented off with a rainbow light. This bubble would zoom in and form the Globe (as it was known), with the Rede Globo text appearing from above with a rainbow trail. * The 1978 variant has a similar concept. There would be just one bubble, however, and it looks as if it's in the ocean (hence the nickname). FX/SFX: Depending on the variant. Usually done with Scanimate. The animation was actually done by Robert Abel & Associates. You will see later that Rede Globo was dependent on international animation companies until around 1986. Cheesy Factor: The animation looks dated for today, and the blue color used in the logo doesn't seem right. Music/Sounds: It depends: * 1976-1977: A dramatic fanfare with an announcer. * 1977-1980: Weird synth music, ending with a warbling synth note. * 1978: A techno synth-pop tune (which sounds strange), ending with the weird synth music from the 1977-1980 logo. Availability: Extinct. The 1978 version was only used as a bumper. Scare Factor: It depends: * 1976-1977: Low to medium. The darkness and music can scare some, but the announcer calms it a bit. * 1977-1980: Low to high. The darkness, weird music, and somewhat primitive animation can frighten more than a few people. * 1978: Medium to high. The music sounds even stranger this time, along with even more darkness. However, this was a favorite of many Brazilians. 5th Logo (1979-1981) Logo: We see a blurry version of the Globe featured in previous and following logos. There are about five of them, copied side to side, on a black background. These Globes turn to face us, and then they sort of merge together and fade out. There is one globe remaining and it shines a bit. There is a white "masking" over it, which eventually comes towards the screen as words saying "REDE GLOBO". More Globes appear and the words slide to the top and bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: All described above. Excellent live action and Scanimation by Dolphin Productions. Music/Sounds: It varied, but mostly consisted of nice upbeat jazz-funk themes. Availability: Unknown, but from what we know this was a station ident. Scare Factor: None to low, for the darkness and somewhat quaint music. This logo is nice, however. 6th Logo (1980-1983) Logo: This logo consisted of cylindrical lines (of rainbow color), and silver balls moving about them. The final product has the Rede Globo logo and the Rede Globo font coming in with a multicolored chyron trail. Variant(s): Another logo to have a few variants. * In 1982, the cylindrical lines would sometimes be arranged almost like a slide, and would wrap around the screen. * 1982-1983: The lines were replaced with silver balls with a rainbow tint. The Globe would slide across these balls, ending as usual. FX/SFX: Depending on the variant. Cheesy Factor: These idents have very primitive digital CGI, created by Pacific Data Images, of whom twenty years later would go on to make Dreamworks animated films. Music/Sounds: It depends. (TBA) Availability: Again, extinct. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: * Low for the original variant. The silver balls coming close to the viewer might startle them. * None to low for the 1982 variant. It seems less tense with the animation and the music. * Low to medium for the later 1982 variant. The animation and dramatic opening can surprise some. 7th Logo (1983-1986) Logo: There were multiple variants, but this is the main one. On a black background, we see a bunch of colors. Suddenly, we see a ball hit the colors, revealing them to be color walls. The camera pans to the end of the colors. Once the ball is done hitting them, it reveals to be the Rede Globo logo. Then we see the 3D text "Rede Globo" in an Avant Garde Gothic font spin to the bottom. Variants: As you know, Rede Globo didn't stick to just one particular ident; * The main variant had a more bluish tint to it sometimes. * A second logo at the time consisted of a different setup of the colored walls. They were different shapes and seemed more diverse. There would be multiple silver balls moving about the area of the camera pan. The music on this variant is also different. * There was a third variant showing a clip showing the wireframe animation that is constituent of the variant above. The music was yet again different, and would be used in the variant below. * There would be another arrangement of colored walls sweeping to and fro the viewer in a fourth variant. This would also contain lots of silver balls. The music in the variant above would be used. FX/SFX: The ball(s) moving, walls diverging, and text appearing at the end. More early CGI done by Pacific Data Images. Cheesy Factor:Despite all three variants being impressive for the time, they look rushed. There are lighting issues and minor flaws throughout each variant, but this is expected with early CGI and it's not a big issue. The music for the third variant also sounds hokey and unfitting, with more synthesizers than needed. Music/Sounds: A dramatic synth tune with an ascending drone. The drone increases in pitch as the ball "opens up" each colored wall, then descends as it does the same in the latter portion of the logo; we then hear a voice singing "Rede Globo!", then the last note of the music. The variants had slightly different music or a brass fanfare accompanied with a pop beat similar to that of the other variants. Music/Sounds Variant(s): * For the second variant, it was an exuberant brass tune much different than the main variant. * For the third variant, a synthpop tune was used during the showcase of animation. This would segue into a high-tempo synthesized ditty that would end with the singers as usual. Availability: See the 4th logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium for all variants. The music and dark background can scare some, but these logos have pretty catchy music that may make them a favorite. 8th Logo Logo: TBA Variants: TBA FX/SFX: Some action that reveals the logo. Usually impressive animation for the time done by Hans Donner, the creator of the original logo. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Ranging from rare to extinct. Scare Factor: TBA. * Medium to high for the 1988 variant (as seen here) The zap and the sudden singers may get to many especially for those who aren't expecting it. 9th Logo (1992-1995) Variants: TBA FX/SFX: Depends on the variant. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds Variants: TBA Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: TBA (1996-2000) 10th Logo (2000-2005) Logo: Each variant consists of the same animation: against a video of a place or landmark from Brazil, the glass Rede Globo logo slowly zooms out until it's fully revealed. Then we fade to the normal logo on a black/blue background. Variants: * Numerous variants of the logo exists, consisting of more than 25 of them. (Descriptions TBA) * The TV Globo International ident is similar but modified: the background is a satellite shot of the Earth, and when we fade to the logo, it zooms back to the top to make place for the letters "TV GLOBO" and "INTERNATIONAL". FX/SFX: The glass logo zooming back on the video of the Brazilian landmark. Music/Sounds: It depends on the variant, but all of them finish with the trademark Rede Globo jingle. Availability: Extinct. These were never used on any programs. Check your old(er) tapes! Scare Factor: None. The rest TBA. (2005-2008) (2008-present) Category:Brazil Category:Nightmare Logos